Special
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: Abraxas can't figure out what Ginny wants for Christmas, so Ginny shows him The Grinch. Abraxas/Ginny. Written for ThoughtBubbler98's Christmas Prompt Competition.


AbraxasGinny Christmas prompt competition by ThoughtBubbler98...due dec 31. Christmas specials. bf/gf, walk off hand in hand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Special

Over the past couple of months, Ginny had grown surprisingly close to the new person who had shown up at school. His name was Abraxas, and nobody knew where he came from. Well, there were a couple of people who seemed to have a fairly good idea, but no-one knew for sure. But, somehow Ginny had managed to convince him to come home with her to the Burrow for Christmas holidays, so currently they were out taking a walk through muggle London.

"Hey Ginny! What's that thing?" Abraxas asked, pointing.

"I believe it's a felly-tone store. Or at least that's what Dad says." Ginny told him.

A passing muggle looked at her strangely, but neither of the pair noticed.

"Oh, okay. Would you want one for Christmas?" Abraxas further questioned.

Ginny laughed. "No, silly, why would I need a felly-tone?"

"Well, what DO you want for Christmas then?"

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment, thinking, but kept walking along with him, "I don't really need anything for Christmas. Thanks for asking though."

"No, you have to want something for Christmas," Abraxas decided. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hey, I saw that!"

"Good, you were meant too!" Ginny cheekily shot back.

"Well, would you want a really nice quill for Christmas?" Abraxas continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Nope."

"New robes?"

"Nope."

"Cauldrons?"

"Definitely not. I hate potions."

"A book on how to make potions?"

Ginny laughed and smacked him lightly, "No."

"Well, then what do you want?" Abraxas, frustrated, asked.

"I told you, I really don't want anything. Well, perhaps. Hey look, there's a store that's playing Christmas specials!" She pulled him over to look at the schedule for it, "Perfect, the Grinch is playing in five minutes! We're going in to watch."

"The Grinch? What is a 'grinch'?" he asked as they went in and sat on some chairs positioned in front of a TV.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Ginny smirked lightly at him.

"No, I think you'll have to tell me."

"Nope."

"Well, is it a human?"

"Nah, none of the creatures in it are humans."

Abraxas echoed, "None are humans? Who are the creatures then?"

"Exactly!" Ginny laughed at her own little joke, "Sssh it's starting!"

"What are they singing?" Abraxas stage-whispered to Ginny.

"Something, I don't really know. Now ssh," Ginny did a real whisper back to him.

A small amount of time passed before Abraxas had his next comment.

"What's that green thing?"

"Listen, will you? It's the Grinch?"

"What are those things that those things are playing?"

"I think they're instruments. Now ssh," Ginny persisted.

"Is he really complaining about noise?"

"Yes, and so am I. Shut up!" Ginny retorted.

"I'm confused, what does his dog look like that he has an idea?"

Ginny stared incredulously at him, "Santa, duh!"

Abraxas snorted, "Oh, of course, my mistake."

"Yup."

The song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" started to play. "I like this song."

"Great to know…" Ginny sarcastically replied, starting to lose hope in him shutting up.

"Wait a second, it should not be possible to make a hat and a coat out of that little material. You need two sides at least." Abraxas pointed out.

"Shut up, you're ruining my perception on the show! And besides, it's a children's show!"

A moment passed.

"Did he really just try to make his dog into a reindeer?"

"Obviously…he tried to make himself into Santa Claus, also, if you were paying any attention." Ginny mentioned pointedly.

Another pause occurred, with Ginny watching the screen intently, and Abraxas waiting to interject another comment.

"What are those things that he put on the sleigh?" Ginny didn't deem this fit to respond to, so smacked him instead.

However, both started laughing hard as the dog started pulling the sled, ending up under it, and at last at the back.

Ginny let out an "awwww" as the Grinch threw him back to the front and they continued their journey to Whoville.

"He got…STUCK…in the chimney…" Abraxas incredulously stated.

"Yes, are you saying you wouldn't?"

"Probably not."

"We'll just have to test that when we get back to the Burrow, then, won't we?"

"No, I'm good. Hey look, the dog is watching him take everything!"

"Clearly…"

" Hey I think he missed an ornament!"

"Yes, he did. Now shut up, we both like this song."

Abraxas started listening to the lyrics. "Arsenic sauce? Does that really exist?"

"No, it doesn't. Or at least it shouldn't exist."

"He did NOT just steal the candy canes from the children," Abraxas tried to imitate Ginny.

"Shut up, you dork," she replied, amused.

Abraxas soon found another place to make a comment, "Oh no, no more whohash, how horrible." Ginny promptly shoved him off of his chair. Or attempted to, at least.

"And theeere goes the ornament. Wait, how is it possible to wake up from that?"

"Abraxas! It's a children's movie! Shut up!" Ginny scolded.

"Oh, how cute, he's….lying to her. I thought he would confess."

"Well, he didn't." the Weasley snapped, really starting to get irritated.

Luckily, he recognized the annoyance in her voice and decided to be quiet for a bit at least.

Until the Grinch was driving the sled up the hill.

"That's not going to work…everything will fall off."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

And indeed it did not, only somewhat surprising Abraxas.

The Grinch made his prediction on how the Whos would act, "For once, the Grinch actually seems to be right."

Ginny smiled, "Just wait and see."

And soon the sound of singing rose above all other noise.

"Wait, are they singing? Even though they have no gifts on Christmas?"

"It's BECAUSE it's Christmas that they're singing…" Ginny pointed out.

"Hmm.." Abraxas said, then continued to watch, for once silent of his own accord.

"You know, I think I'm starting to see why you had us watch this…"

"Good," Ginny whispered to herself, then went back to staring intently at the screen.

"Wait wait wait, did his eyes just turn blue? I could've sworn they were just red…"

"Are they?" Ginny looked closer, and indeed they were, "Huh, I hadn't noticed that before."

"There goes the sled…seems like it isn't affected by the same stuff everything else is…" Abraxas commented.

"I believe it's called fi-sychs,"

"Okay, I've gotta call B.S. now, there is no way that you're heart can grow."

Ginny playfully glared at him. "Shut up and watch the movie."

Another "awwww" was sounded from both people, although for Abraxas it was an imitation of Ginny.

The presents were all handed out, and it was time for the feast.

"You know, I wouldn't think that the Grinch would be able to know how to cut up meat suddenly, not having known how to do it for most of his life…"

Ginny slyly replied, "How do you know he wasn't a carnivore?"

Abraxas laughed at that, high-fiving her.

"Okay, you win that round."

A minute or so more of music, then…

"Aaaaand, the end," Ginny stated as that phrase came up. They both stood up, and Ginny directed a question towards Abraxas, "So, aside from not finding it realistic, which is ridiculous in the first place since it's a cartoon, what did you think?"

"I thought it was really cheesy, and just for clarification, was this one big way of saying 'I don't want anything for Christmas'?" Abraxas chuckled.

"Well, yes, I figured it would be more effective than me stating just that since I already said it. Although, there is one thing I would like for Christmas…" Ginny started leaning slightly toward Abraxas.

Unconciously, he started leaning towards her too, "And that is…?"

She bridged the distance between them, and pecked him quickly on the lips, "This,"

"That was not nearly a long enough kiss," Abraxas decided and pulled her back in for another one.

"OI! GET A ROOM!" an employee shouted at them, but they ignored him until they were done.

"I think I know what to get you for a present now," Abraxas smirked, "Actually, would you like it to be an early present?"

"No, not really…" Ginny replied, teasingly.

"Too bad. Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" They shared another quick peck, then walked off hand in hand, back to the Burrow.

**AN:** This was written for the Christmas Prompt Competition by ThoughtBubbler98 on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. Merry Christmas to everyone, and Happy New Year!

Wanna know what would be a great present? A review of course! :D

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


End file.
